Magic Hour's Ending
by KookieMe
Summary: Princess time is up. The clock has rung. The story has ended. But one lone princess isn’t willing to let go. Mikoto finds himself unable to let go of the princess role. One-shot.


Summery- Princess time is up. The clock has rung. The story has ended. But one lone princess isn't willing to let go. Mikoto finds himself unable to let go of the princess role.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Princess series.

-Start!-

It's all over.

The clock has rung.

The spell has disappeared.

And the glass wearing princess has returned to a maid.

But one pink haired princess finds himself very reluctant to return.

"Yahoo! One more week and we'll be free!"

Mikoto looked up to see the other two princesses, still dressed in their sailor suit costumes, exchanging the slapping of palms.

"Will you two just shut it already?"

He didn't mean to snap and he really wished he hadn't. Thankfully the two didn't seem affected in the very least, instead holding identical curious faces.

"What's wrong Mikoto? I thought you of all people would be thrilled over something like this."

Tooru removed his wig and shook his hair yet somehow his face still remained delicate as ever, Mikoto knew right away that Tooru would be a princess at first sight all those months ago.

" Yeah. Aren't you always the one complaining about manly pride and what not? And now you have more time with Megumi-san."

Yuujiro undid his hair from the high pigtails, sparkles surrounding him, and started to pull up his shirt. Both Yuujiro and Tooru were already out of their sailor costumes but Mikoto had yet to even undo a single knot.

"I know that! It's just..."

Mikoto looked away and immediately felt two pairs of eyes sizing him up. He shivered, no matter how he tried to hide his feelings the two were always able to pick through it all. The two other princes were very much alike in many aspects; both were attractive, scheming, mischievous, teasing bullies yet at the same time they were the most caring people Mikoto has ever met in his life. Looking at the two now as they transformed from delicate princesses into beautiful boys made Mikoto's blood run cold.

He knew from the very start. The two had a special bond that was even secret to him. The knowing looks they exchanged and the calculating gazes they sent were proof enough. It hurt Mikoto to know the truth, that inside this princess family the two were the most bonded, and where was he?

Just another outsider looking in.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he really did enjoy their company, their friendship and their worry over him. It was like have two older brothers, whom were not only your best friends but also would understand your situation since they were all in the same boat. Having the two nearby gave him comfort and it was the princess system that gave him a chance such as this.

He hated dressing up and acting like a girl but he was never alone. Saying goodbye to the princess term end was like saying goodbye to Tooru and Yuujiro and it frightened him greatly. When it was over what would happen? Wouldn't he be all alone? Tooru and Yuujiro were practically twins attached to the hip, they would continue their happy high school life as best friends and he would be by himself. The mere thought brought panic into his heart.

He didn't want to let go of their friendship.

He didn't want to lose this comforting feeling.

He didn't want to say goodbye to the princess role…

Because that was saying goodbye to his two best friends.

"Oi~! Miko-chan~! Are you done yet?!"

Mikoto snapped out of thought and looked around the changing room expecting to see the other two awaiting him with grins on their faces but instead was meet with the red curtains.

"Ah?! Where's the other two?!"

The same voice of their tailor rang out.

"Ah? Yuu-chan and Tooruka-chan left already. They said you were daydreaming and would have stayed but they have class priorities."

Mikoto winced at the pain in his heart.

_So easy to leave and abandon me already._

"Oi~ you better hurry to. Class will be starting soon. Anyways I got to go the north wing about the materials we'll be using for your final costume so when you're done just leave it by the mannequin okay? Oh and turn off the lights before you leave."

_Tch. One week left and even he's ready to pack up the princess things. I'm really going to be left behind aren't I?_

After changing back to his uniform Mikoto walked out into an empty room and placed his dress next to the mannequin before glancing at the other two dressed mannequins.

Looking at the other two lifeless models he fingered the material of his dress before placing it onto his mannequin and taking a step back. Even with lifeless faces the mannequins with their matching outfits looked perfect together. Mikoto frowned and turned away, gathering his things and heading out the door.

He stopped from actually leaving and turned to look at the three once more, a slight illusion taking their place showing two princesses, a blue and a blonde laughing while teasing a pink haired princess whom was trying to hide the smile on her face. Mikoto tore his gaze away and stared at the light switch, unable to turn off the lights on the three unmoving princesses.

Instead he looked back and smiled sadly before walking out, making sure the lights were on even as he shut the door on the three lifeless characters.

------------------

So yeah, I don't really remember much of the series because I actually typed this in 12-29-08, or at least that's what the file document says so yeah, that was a long~ time ago and I just found it again. I read over it and said what the heck, post it anyways.

So R&R please ^.^.


End file.
